<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humanoid by kylekat888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430879">Humanoid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/kylekat888'>kylekat888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/kylekat888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is on Hermitcraft. Someone without a nametag</p><p>Ps. Humanoids are the only type of guardian that can sing. And most humanoids among players wear indestructible helmets, so they don’t hurt anybody with their laser eyes.<br/>a mix of guardian and player... not sex-related more like code related</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Spotted on Hermitcraft, and Chapter 1.5 Interesting Developments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone is on Hermitcraft. Someone, without a nametag</p><p>Ps. Humanoids are the only type of guardian that can sing. And most humanoids among players wear indestructible helmets, so they don’t hurt anybody with their laser eyes.<br/>humanoids are a mix of guardian and player... not sex-related more like code related like if a player dies in an ocean it goes into a guardian and slowly transforms it into humanoid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Spotted on Hermitcraft.</p><p>Zedaph was supposed to be helping Impulse and Tango, but he kept getting distracted by the lovely ocean just outside the base. However, he knew Impulse and Tango well enough to know they didn’t mind. He watched some dolphins play with some items in the water when he saw what looked like a player but had no nametag. He thought his eyes were deceiving him, but, as the “player” came closer and closer, it had no nametag. Zedaph checked his settings, and name tags were on. He decided to tell others.</p><p>“Hey, guys?”</p><p>Impulse and Tango replied in unison, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Come here. I think there is a glitch.”</p><p>Impulse and Tango game running. They looked to Zedaph to give them some sort of explanation, but Zedaph just pointed to the ocean. There, in the distance, undeniably was a “player” that had no nametag. They looked at each other and nodded. Tango pulled out his communicator and typed “emergency meeting” into the chat. The chat started to look like chaos.</p><p><span>&lt;Stressmonster101&gt; </span>Where?</p><p><span>&lt;Grian&gt; </span>Why?</p><p><span>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; </span>Really?</p><p><span>&lt;Etho&gt; </span>Do I need mycelium?</p><p><span>&lt;Goodtimewithscar&gt; </span>Does HEP need to bring grass?</p><p>&lt;Tango&gt; Where: Impulse’s Base. Reason: significant glitch sighting</p><p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Can it wait till I can look at it?</p><p>&lt;Tango&gt; No. it could cause some weird issues.</p><p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; Ok. I’m going to teleport everyone to Tango.</p><p>&lt;Grian&gt; Got it.</p><p>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Okay?</p><p>All of a sudden, all 22 hermits were at Tango’s feet. They looked to Tango or Zedaph for some sort of explanation. Zedaph pointed out into the distance. Everyone gasped when they saw it. A person was in the water that had no nametag. Everyone but Xisuma was looking concerned. But Xisuma knew what this was. It was a humanoid.</p><p>Chapter 1.5: Interesting developments.</p><p>Fast forward 1 hour, Xisuma had made a holding cell of sorts for the “player.” He then instructed the hermits to take turns watching her. They learned her name was Mary. It was Zedaph’s turn first. While Zedaph stood to watch over Mary, Mary started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>“Listen, Grian; nobody touches my bush. You’re done! It all started when Grian touched my Redstone. He played himself like a xylophone set on automatic, Doc Monster is a savage, with technical skill and crazy vocal acrobatics I’m a legend of the NHO, with Etho, Beef, and Double O. DocMC is coming for you sevenfold we got Rendog and other firemen to douse the flames that you shoot at this leviathan, Iskall can try again.”</em>
</p><p>Zedaph was surprised and angry that Mary knew Hermitgang. He asked the kid,</p><p>“Were you in season 6?”</p><p>“Yeah…I don’t know quite how I was there, but I was there.”</p><p>“Also, why do you wear a helmet? Usually, there is a reason if your whole face is covered.”</p><p>“There is a reason. I have a laser eye…”</p><p>“Wait! Can I see?!?”</p><p>“Sure?... it might be dangerous. I can’t control it very well right now. But if you put on some armor, I can see if I have enough energy to do so.”</p><p>Zedaph quickly put on some netherite armor. Mary lifted her helmet, and as soon as her hand was away, there was a laser coming from her eye. The sight was short-lived, however, as it only lasted about a second. Zedaph and Mary talked about Redstone the rest of Zedaph’s shift. As the shift turned into Scar’s, Zedaph said to the mayor,</p><p>“You are either going to hate the 2 hours or love the 2 hours. I don’t know which. Good luck." Scar thought it was weird that he would say that, but then again, Zedaph was somewhat odd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Lasers are very cool indeed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2: Lasers are very cool indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary was pleased. She already knew what she wanted to do. But Mary didn’t want to strike so soon into Scar’s shift. She started to drift into her thoughts. Mary thought about the series of events that lead her to where she was right now. She had been playing with the dolphins. The dolphins were always very friendly and always wanted someone to play with. She should have known to give herself a hermit nametag. But she didn’t.  So now she was here. After going down that rabbit hole, she snapped back to reality. She was ready to make her move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She started to sing</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deep into the secret pirate cave, I have created Shulker Hotel. That's right. Now, up here, we got your granite, andesite, glass, coral, and oak,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>looking super fancy, all tucked away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at the size of those cobblestone containers!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yeah! And maybe we'll do it today.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at Scar’s face when he heard her sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar said, “So lemme get this straight. You were here for Season 6?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary stopped laughing. She replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Also, if you’re wondering why I have a helmet, I have a laser eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! That was what I was gonna ask you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary lifted her helmet, and a laser shot out. Scar gasped and then started laughing. Mary felt comfortable with the hermits. She could only hope that Xisuma would decide she could stay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>X needs to decide</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma was at his base. He just needed to think. He was already somewhat overwhelmed. But, everything else could wait until he could decide whether or not to let Mary stay. He decided to go see Mary, and after they talked, he could choose if she could stay. X walked there, as it was very close. He realized it was Joe Hills’ turn. The very philosophical hermit was probably talking with Mary about something profound. X knocked on the door to the little building. Joe’s voice sounded faint but extremely clear though the door was iron.</p><p>“Who art thou?”</p><p>X replied, “It is I, XisumaVoid.”</p><p>“Come in, dear admin.”</p><p>X stepped inside. Inside was a small room that xisuma had created with some obsidian. Scar had obviously decorated it during his shift. It was decorated very similarly to the Nether. It had many purples, reds, and dark blues. But, as X looked around, he realized that there were about 5 different scorch marks on the wall. Knowing what he knew, though, it was probably Mary’s laser eye. He turned to Joe.</p><p>“Hey, Joe?”</p><p>“Yes, Xisuma?”</p><p>“I would like to talk to Mary alone for a bit.”</p><p>“Understandable. I will be waiting outside.”</p><p>With that, Joe left the Humanoid and the admin alone. X turned to the Humanoid. They talked about many things. They talked about music, and Mary sang along to X’s guitar music. Then, after a bit of singing, they talked about Mary staying.</p><p>“I know this might be personal, but I need to know a few things about your past to see if I can trust you on the server.”</p><p>Mary sighed. “I have a guardian family that all were sent to the monument on a death mission but escaped. The only reason I’m still here is that I am useful to the king and queen since I can sing.”</p><p>X nodded. He looked sad, even though his purple visor. “I shouldn’t say I understand. But, I know why you were up on the surface. I have to let the hermits vote on whether you can stay, but If they say yes, you are more than welcome to.”</p><p>Mary smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>All the hermits were in the Town Hall, devoid of diamonds, as the Resistance had bought it for mycelium. They all gathered around a table while Xisuma said what he thought about Mary. He then said that it was time for the vote. All the hermits wrote down yea or nay, depending on what they thought. After a little bit, X checked the box. He was pleased with what he saw, seeing all the ballots say yea. He announced to the hermits that Mary was the newest hermit. After this, X went to tear down the building that mary was in and told her the news. It was a happy day for all of hermitcraft. The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end of this little story. Feel free to take the main idea and spin it if you want, just credit me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Happy times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is happy right now. Little does she know it is about to be taken away by her past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I decided I am not done with this fic and want to add more. I have no Idea where it will pan out apart from next chapter so yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2 weeks later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary was building as far away from the ocean as possible. It just haunted her, and she didn’t like the chills it gave her. It is also why Mary found out she really liked the desert. It was mostly dry, but she could still have water there, which was better than the Nether. Mary based next to Cub and his giant pyramid. She always loved prismarine blocks, even if she hated her past, so Mary made her base of the color-changing blocks, their brick counterpart, and the dark version. She thought it contrasted nicely with the bright tan of the sand. She was building the mosaic pattern of her floor when Zedaph came flying in and blurted out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary! Scar sent me here to tell you that HEP wants you… I don’t know why he sent me instead of someone else, but yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zed, first, slow down. Second, tell the Mayor he is too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zed giggled a “Will do.” and blasted out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary had joined the resistance, albeit secretly; right after Xisuma had told her they had voted she could stay, she went straight to Grian’s base and left him a book. She had said that she wanted to join the resistance, but to not give her a job just then as she needed to build a little starting base and get the necessary things started. Xisuma had generously given her a diamond set and some ancient debris. And Grian, after reading the book, dropped by and gave her some Netherite ingots and told her he was happy she was in the resistance. He had also given her some wings. She kept working on the base, then checked the time. She had to go to X’s place to work on controlling and harnessing the laser. About 200 scorch marks were dotted around all the towers in the little area X called home, all from when Mary had a hard time hitting the target. She flicked out some rockets and shot off into the air. Mary double-checked her communicator halfway there and realized it was tomorrow and not today. She then looked at the chat and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Etho&gt; Hey Grain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Grian&gt; I AM NOT BREAD! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Etho&gt; Oh, sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary laughed and put the communicator away. She decided to go to the shopping district to get some supplies. Mary flew in and saw the Mayor and Zedaph talking. She decided to go to the top of the town hall to hide and hear what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayor Scar, She said you are too late to recruit her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! Grian is fast then. But, I wonder what their HQ looks like since lasers and marks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary had to stifle a laugh, as she knew where the HQ was, but never took her helmet off there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only places she took it off were her base and X’s Base. She decided to go down but to make it look like she just arrived, she flew to the back of the town hall and walked in. Scar saw her and made eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Scar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you part of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I like podzol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary got what she needed from the shops there. She hummed while she walked back to the town hall. Mary walked off to the nether portal in the district. Mumbo had asked her to meet at some precise coordinates. She flew through the nether, found a portal to Mumbo’s base, and then flew to the coordinates. She landed, and Mumbo came down, yelling, “HERMIT CHALLENGES INITIATION!!!” She just laughed. Mumbo guided her through the steps and gave her a challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She read it aloud, saying, “ Place 100 of your least favorite block in your base. Oh, come on… I really have to place dead coral in my base?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo laughed. “Yes, even though that is a weird block to hate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary sighed. “Ok, I’m gonna make a closed-off space for that. Ready to get your challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo pressed the button. Mumbo gasped when he saw it and then just started laughing. Between giggles, Mumbo read, “Make something entirely out of pink concrete. Umm, ok!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary said her goodbyes to Mumbo and headed back to her base as the sun was setting. She hopped into her bed and pulled up the covers. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5:Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary is hiding from her past, but it catches up to her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 5 Hiding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty, she is gone. We don’t know where she went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the guard search the mainland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary woke up to Zedaph, knocking on her door. She yelled, “One moment!” She threw on her helmet and some clothes and walked outside as she had never rushed in her life. She opened up the door to Zedaph, waiting. He explained that he was there because something odd was up with Impulse’s farm; there were no guardians spawning. He thought Mary could figure it out. Mary thought it strange, so she agreed to look at it. When she went over to the base, she knew what was wrong immediately, and it was not good news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Impulse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why it is not working. The leader of the guardians sent out an order for all the guardians to stop guarding the temples. However, I don’t know what this means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so there is nothing we can do right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary quickly said her goodbyes to Impulse and then flew off at the top speed her elytra would take her to X’s base. They needed to talk now. There was something she had neglected to tell him. She was the guardian princess. And she HATED ‘her’ people with every bit of her soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found her, your majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where, and with anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the desert, with the Hermits that infest the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her have her fun for a little bit. She will come back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X was working on hopefully the last tower on his base when he heard the whoosh of rockets above his head. He looked up to see Mary gracefully gliding down on her elytra, looking somewhat panicked. He looked at the time. It was not time to practice with her laser, so she must be here for another reason. She basically slurred all her words together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xiforgottotellyoui’mtheguardianpricessandmyparentsarelookingformeandi’mscared!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, slow down. Second, let’s go find somewhere to sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to X’s honey-filled base and found a place that wasn’t sticky. Then Mary started to spill it out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary tells what she is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mary just talked and talked. X was a little bit surprised by the stuff she was telling him. But then again, humanoids were almost always from royal blood. Or, they were adopted into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight, you were adopted by the king and queen of the guardians of Hermitcraft, and you hate it? And when you said no, they took away your family, so you had to say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary nodded. She looked out of breath as she had been talking for a good ten minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay here tonight? So that your ‘parents’ don’t know where you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary nodded again, then looked at her communicator. She smiled for what was the first time in hours. X looked at his communicator, seeing the chaos the hermits usually make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;FalseSymmetry&gt; Hey Grian, can you kill me? I need my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Grian&gt; Gladly!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;FalseSymmetry&gt; Ok, meet on the nether ceiling for a duel of wit and PVP!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Grian&gt; (gulps) Uh oh! I’m coming, though!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X laughed. He decided to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Xisuma&gt; False, Grian, I’m not saying you can’t, but please do be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;FalseSymmetry&gt; Ok, X</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Grian&gt; Don’t worry, </span>
  <span>Ekseyesoomuh. We’ll be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary giggled and then looked at the clock. She asked, “Are we doing practice today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X nodded his head in a yes. They walked out to the little training area that Xisuma had created for Mary. When X gave the signal, Mary lifted up her visor and tried to aim the laser. It was hard, as guardian lasers like to fire without warning. But, there are ways to control when they fire, and Mary was a quick learner. X hoped that Mary being the person she was, never had to use her laser in combat, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. While Mary was practicing, X sent a message to Team ZIT and Stress and asked if they could meet him and Mary at his base. He had a feeling he might need their help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse was working on his megabase in the middle of his ocean when he got distracted by the sea from the massive concrete and terracotta structure. He realized that he was where Zedaph had first seen Mary. He got lost in his thoughts for a second, then a ping from his communicator snapped him out of it. He looked at the communicator he wore on his wrist and saw the private message to Team ZIT and Stress. It read,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Xisuma&gt; to &lt;ImpulseSV&gt; Hey Team ZIT, I need some weird redstone help. Can you all come to my base immediately? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;ImpulseSV&gt; to &lt;Xisuma&gt; I’m on my way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took off in a flurry of explosions from firework rockets. When he got to X’s base, but not before Zedaph. Zedaph was talking to Mary. Impulse approached X, and X told him what was happening. Tango arrived a few minutes later, with Stress right on his heels. They caught them up, then told them the plan. They were nervous, the project was risky, but they had to try. To help keep their server from danger and to keep Mary safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7 part 1 Redsone is fun, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Redsone is hard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok, sorry it took me so long to update. I got busy with school and lost motivation for a little bit. there is only one more chapter and it is part 2 of this. I might to an epilogue but idk right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zedaph was using his one brain cell (ok, maybe had more than one) to help. As it had been through a few changes, their current plan was to take the chip that identified her as a part of the king’s court and place it into an armor stand. It was not hard to get the chip, but it was hard to find the correct one, as humanoids had many. Mary was pointing out where some of the chips were, but it was a tedious task. They had taken out at least twenty before they found the right one. They put it into an armor stand and tossed it into the ocean. Now they just had to hope they couldn’t find her now. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Mary was happy. If all had gone right, her “parents” couldn’t find her now. Now all she could do was hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7 part 2 Safe at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy endings!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tis the end. Short and sweet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your highness, we cannot find her anymore.”<br/>“Oh well, we will find another. You are dismissed.”<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Mary knew that all was well when Impulse’s guardian farm went back to normal. She was safe and happy. Mary looked forward to being with the hermits and having a good time. She was safe at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>